polaris_trading_companyfandomcom-20200214-history
Four Directions Library
is an outpost that sits atop a small mountain with a flat top, near Beaver Lake House (Azru's base). It's possible to trek up here on a small-medium ground mount by following a spiral path up the mountain. It gets its name from the various landscape choices one can make by deciding which area to explore from here. Game Deails This location is on PTC's Ark server running the Ragnarok map. Location GPS Coordiates *''info to be provided'' *''info to be provided'' Map Coordinates *Latitude: info to be provided *Longitude: info to be provided Landmarks is a halfway point between the Four Directions Library outpost. Noteable Regional Resources *This location is not far from Beaver Lake House with all of the beaver dam loot to be had. *On the opposite of the mountain from Beaver Lake House is yet another smaller lake with even more beaver dams to raid. Hot dam! Notable Amenities *This location is a very basic outpost. It has water, cooking supplies, a bed, and a smithy. The bed and typical outpost amenities are within a small "apartment" on the second floor of the building. *This location was created for two reasons: #Flight in this region can be tedious and nights dangerously cold. The landscape is full of pines that make ground landing high-risk. #Parking at the Beaver Lake House (Azru's base) is quite crowded, so this is a better place for overnight stays if you must log off in the area. *Log offs here are safe if you park a flier on the landing pad or in the pen attached to the building. *The view up here is sweet. Really, stop, take a little break and marvel at the art of this world by taking in four different types of very distinct landscapes that you can see from up here. PTC Rules *If you use it, replace it. This goes for resources, supplies, and common crafted gear. *''Please'' leave enough fuel for the next person to stay warm overnight and to cook, as many times storms or weather changes makes this attractive rest stops. *Leave behind any excess supplies weighing you down like wood, stone, etc. if you're stopping for a rest. This isn't required, but nice. *Leave behind any gear you might otherwise dump, like common looted cloth or leather armor in case you or someone else needs warmth in a pinch. *''Don't'' dump all looted trash in containers here as space is limited. For example, "vanilla" building parts just create clutter, so dump those on the ground or take them to your base's industrial grinder. Wildlife and Dangers The mountain top is very safe and a small automatic gun is set up to take out anything that does manage to wander up. The wind can be unreliable though, so keep an eye out just in case. Heading into the regions around the mountain can be rather dangerous. There are badgers, dire bears, tickle chickens (theriz), raptors, hyena packs, and even occasionally rexes and allosuarus packs might tumble into the area from the nearby plateaus. From time to time, griffins can be seen not far from the foot of the mountain on the side that leads to the volcanic region of the map. Notes Because it is decorated to look like an actual library, this building would be fun place to gather up excess blueprints if we ever have more RP players join us on the server. Screenshot with Landmarks This is as seen from the air as if flying in from Beaver Lake House. Note that the tail end of the Great Falls Canyon Region can be seen from this viewpoint, as can the Volcanic Region. The larger snowy mountain range on this map can also be seen from here. The image shown includes some nearby landmarks and may not include all amenities and outbuildings. Related Topics Some other bases: *Odin's Throne (PTC base) *The Stacks *Pearl Bay *Dark Star (PTC Base) *Jerboa Trading Post *Hidana Castle (PTC base)